Chuck vs The Morgan Door
by Farringtongirl
Summary: A diversionary tactic has some drastic consequences. Charah and some Chuck/Casey/Morgan friendship. Chapter 4/5 will be soft M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.**

**Chuck vs. The Morgan Door**

On a good day the closest the spy world comes to impacting my home life is a fake date with Sarah, but today is a bad day. We have exactly 10 minutes to finish setting up the surveillance equipment in the courtyard before a potentially volatile exchange goes down.

Casey will be point for the drop, while Sarah and I cover the scene with audio video equipment from my room.

"You finished with that relay Bartowski?"

"Just one more second."

"Maybe you'd like me to get you some tea and crumpets while you wait."

"That would be lovely Casey, but explain to me again, how did these goons decide upon this particular location for the drop?" Casey is turning a subtle shade of crimson, whether from the shame of being tailed home or his anger at me for the mockery is indiscernible.

"Chuck finish up the sync," Sarah steps between us, gently pressing Casey back towards the Morgan Door. "Casey check the merchandise, we've got less than ten minutes."

Casey grumbles but grabs the briefcase from the window pane and flips it open on my bed. I can hear a steady stream of muttering in which I detect my name, multiple times, and some very disquieting insinuations about my parents being unwed and potentially related hill folk.

Sarah's hand on my shoulder almost makes me jump. "Ready?"

It's a simple question, but her warm breath colliding with my ear is distracting. I falter on the last key strokes, but when it's finally done I can't help but turn towards her. I didn't realize she was so close to me. A few strands of her hair catch on my stubble and our lips are nearly ghosting when I tell her, "Done."

The slam of metal locks on the briefcase breaks the moment and Sarah discretely tilts her head away from mine, barely concealing a half-smile in the process. I turn back to the video feeds only to see Casey flash me a smile and a loser signal. I stick my tongue out at the screen and I hear a small laugh, quickly followed by a fake cough from Sarah.

The gentle buzzing of my iPhone pulls my attention, "Hey Morgan," Casey and Sarah are emphatically miming to me to cut the call, "not a good time buddy can I call you later?"

"It's over Chuck…she's going to kick me out so I figure I might as well leave on my own. I mean I've got my pride," pause, "its cool if I stay with you right?"

"Whoa, back up! Anna kicked you out?"

John Casey puts his hand over the receiver and all but growls, "We don't have time for you to play match maker Bartowski, ditch him now!"

"Morgan, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, but it's really not a good time for me to talk." I hate this, I hate turning away a friend in need, but then Morgan has never been good at picking up on subtle hints…or even blunt ones such as this.

"You know what, I really can't talk about this over the phone?"

I sigh with relief, "Yeah, you know what buddy just hang tight and I'll call you back in a little while, we'll meet up and I'll buy you a beer. You can tell Dr. Chuck all about it…just…not right now."

"Two steps ahead my friend. I've got a six pack of Zima, a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and I'll be at your place in two minutes."

I hear the line disconnect, "No, no, no…Morgan." I redial frantically and everyone freezes as we hear Morgan's ringtone echo through the courtyard. "Oh no."

Casey's in my face, "In less than 5 minutes a drug trafficking faction that funds terrorist activity is meeting with me in the courtyard outside this apartment. I don't care what you have to do, but get rid of that moron or so help me I'll do it myself."

I cock my head to the side and gently unfurl Casey's fists from my collar, "In all our years of friendship I've never been able to get Morgan to leave this apartment in less than 23 minutes and you expect me to be able to dismiss him in the next 4 ½ minutes?"

Sarah steps between us, "Casey, in the closet now." She physically backs him up into the narrow space and shuts the door.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" I'm familiar with the determined, predatory look on her face, but I can't recall it ever being directed at me before. I open my mouth to repeat the question, but loose all speech capabilities when Sarah pulls her tank top over her head and pushes me back onto the bed.

When her lips crush against mine and her weight settles across my hips, I can't help but buck at the electric shock going through me. It takes a full minute for my brain to catch up, _we're putting on a show for Morgan, he'll see he's interrupting and fall back_. It's a smart plan. I unlock the tension in my body, pull Sarah tighter against me, and revise my initial assessment…this is a frakking brilliant plan.

Her mouth opens on a gasp and I slowly kiss her…open mouthed, just a trace of my tongue along her lower lip. The key to a really good kiss is finding that delicate balance of restraint and release. Her fingers are tangled in my hair and they twist reflexively and painfully each time I dance away from deepening the kisses. My fingers are tracing the delicate contours of her face and stroking from the small of her back up to the clasp of her bra. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and follow the trail with buttery soft kisses before nibbling on her ear, "Has he gone?" I haven't opened my eyes since this began, but I know, sadly, that Sarah's a consummate professional. I'm shocked when I feel her lips ravish my neck, rather than reply, the timber of my voice is husky, "I'll take that as a no."

I nuzzle down to her shoulder, giving her a better vantage point of the window, and discovering a curious spot along her neck that makes her breath hitch in the process. I follow the delicate lace pattern of her bra from the back to the front and curling my hand into a loose fist, I drag the back of my knuckles across the swell of her breast. I spread my palm out above the valley of her chest, content just to feel the wild rhythm of her heartbeat. Each thunderous slam builds up my courage. I slide my hand up the column of her throat and turn her head so we're cheek to cheek. She turns into me, seeking that elusive release and finally I acquiesce, brandishing all the longings I've stored away with a kiss so deep we're both shuddering for breathe.

I've never hated the tedious act of breathing so much in my life. The air is cold in contrast to the heat of her mouth, arid compared to the succulence of her tongue twined with mine, and oxygen tastes like bitter ash after the perfume of her kisses. I inhale deeply, but I can't bring myself to stop touching her lips to mine. Her shaky intake of breath forces my eyes open and my stomach clenches. There's no clear blue depths looking back at me, no dilated pupils, no hooded eyes…Sarah Walker's face is flushed and her eyes are closed tight.

It takes a blind man or in this case woman, to truly see. And for the first time ever, I can see it…I can see that she loves me. I do the only thing I can think to; I cup her face and press a kiss to each of her closed eye lids. Her breath catches and her eyes fly open in shock and maybe just a little bit of horror.

Her line of sight travels over to the window, "Morgan, what the hell?"

I turn around to find Morgan staring open mouthed at the two of us. Funny enough I forgot all about _why_ this was happening, being far too engrossed by the novelty of the fact _that_ it was happening to begin with. I angle my body so that Sarah's obscured from view and let my sexual frustration vent in Morgan's general direction. He may not deserve it, but national security is at stake and I need a minute to compose myself, "Dude, I told you now was not a good time."

"So sorry man, look I can just hang in the living room until you guys are…"

Sarah gets to her feet and approaches the window in just her bra and jeans. "Morgan, I'm sorry about the thing with Anna, but Ellie and Devon are gone for the rest of the day, Chuck and I haven't seen each other in 3 days, and if you don't turn around and leave right now, I may just have to hurt you."

Morgan glances at me, a trace of fear in his eyes and I can only shrug with an unapologetic smile.

Sarah smiles sweetly, "You can play with Chuck when I'm done with him…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

She leans in managing to be both sexy and threatening in equal measure, "At the earliest."

Morgan gives a little bow in my direction, "Later, Chuck."

"Bye, Morgan." I watch him leave on the monitor and check the clock, we've got 2 minutes.

Casey pulls the door aside, "Well that was disturbing."

It's the obvious joke, but I just can't help myself. "What coming out of the closet?"

A menacing step in my direction is impeded by a now fully clothed Sarah, "Casey, the mission, focus."

He eyes her incredulously, "Pots and kettles, Walker. Tell me, did you even notice that the little gnome was standing there wide-eyed for a full minute?"

Sarah's jaw sets, "We had to sell it."

"Well then maybe you should do the exchange today, because you're a hell of a salesman."

"Are you questioning my…"

I loose the thread of their conversation as the barrage of data assaults my senses. When the flash is over, I take a deep breath and watch as the three men enter through the gates. "Casey, they're here."

**Author's Note: Hello again...you all were so welcoming with my little Charah drabble that I simply had to start working on this next story. I think it will just be 4-5 chapters in all...I have an idea of where I want to go and some highlights along the way, but the rest will be an adventure...care to join me?? This is only my second Chuck story, so feedback on character voices and such are really appreciated...hell...any feedback is appreciated. Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the AWESOME reviewers from Chapter 1! This chapter is going to change from Chuck's POV to a general POV and I'll be keeping that going forward...sorry for the change up, but it suits the story better from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.**

Chuck vs. The Morgan Door

Chapter 2

"The three men you identified at the drop have been recovered in a joint effort with the DEA. Between their imminent cooperation and the list of their banking institutions provided by the Intersect…"

"You're welcome." Chuck's cocky smile slides into an apologetic frown under Beckman's chastening look.

The General clears her throat and continues, "The treasury should be able to track the funds transfer which resulted from this mornings' exchange and freeze those assets. On the surface, this was a clean operation; however, I'm bothered by some of the details."

Sarah shifts uncomfortably, "General, we had to exaggerate the boundaries of our cover relationship in order to clear the area of an unexpected civilian presence shortly before the operation. I assure you, it was nothing more than that."

"That's interesting Agent Walker…but I was referring to Agent Casey's security lapse which brought the mission within dangerous proximity to the asset's home. Major, I expect a thorough report on the incident and a procedure proposal that will outline how this will never happen again, on my desk tomorrow morning. Understood?"

Casey's jaw tightens and his shoulders square automatically, but his eyes flicker down as he responds, "Understood."

"Wait, wait…General this wasn't Major Casey's fault it was all me." Three pairs of speculative eyes focus on him, "Well every 1st and 3rd Monday of the month is Buy More poker night and I got a little carried away and Agent Casey ended up having to escort me home. You can ask my sister Ellie, well actually you can't, but anyway…no **one** man can reel me in, I'm a horribly loud and clumsy drunk." Sarah raises an eye brow at me and Casey's face is stoic, betraying nothing. "So you see it's because of my behavior that the syndicate was able to track Major Casey."

"Very well. Major Casey please draw up a standard operating procedure for future reference, anytime the Intersect is imbibing alcohol he'll hence forth be escorted home by two agents to adequately cover security protocols. In the event only one handler is available, the Intersect is to be sedated for recovery."

Chuck's brow furrows, he hates being tranquilized, "That seems a tad excessive?"

"Compared to the prospect of endangering your family with drug cartel meetings outside their residence?"

Chuck thinks back to that morning and a chill runs down his spine at the thought of what could have happened to Morgan had Sarah not been so quick on her feet or irresistible in her wiles. "You're right. I think I'll just stick with Mr. Pibb from here on out."

"Good. Agents, I expect your full reports in the next 24 hours. Dismissed."

The screen goes blank and an uncomfortable silence falls across the castle. It's Casey who finally breaks the stalemate, "Agent Walker I'd like a moment alone with the asset."

Chuck's skin bristles at the impersonal moniker; he hates being called 'the asset', a fact Casey knows very well. He watches Sarah leave slowly, a nod of encouragement thrown his way before she closes the door.

"What's your angle Bartowski?"

Chuck's eyebrows rise so high they almost join his hairline, "Well you know what Casey, I just thought that perhaps since you and Sarah are always putting yourselves in harms way so that I can have a life outside of a bunker, I might owe you solid."

Casey exhales deeply through his nose, not quite angry but not comfortable with the direction of the conversation either. "I don't need your protection. I screwed up and I deserved to be called out on it. I should have been paying closer attention."

"Well Jack Daniels can be a very distracting fella," Chuck takes a small step back physically at the look that earns him, but presses forward, "Look I know that you and Sarah would never knowingly put me or my family in danger, but I also accept the fact that you're human." At Casey's questioning stare, "At least, I'm almost positive…Morgan has a theory that you're the 5th Cylon but I digress." John folds his arms over his chest, knuckles cracking a song of impatience and Chuck's next words come out in a rush, as though sprinting across this line will help him escape injury. "Anniversaries aren't easy; they stir up a lot of memories and feelings. I know that last Monday was the date that you and Isla met and I don't blame you for needing a night off to deal with that."

Casey goes impossibly still, the dangerous stagnation that always proceeds the wildest of attacks. He keeps his eyes trained on the far wall, voice monotone, "I owe you one for covering with Beckman, but if you ever use the Intersect to pry into my past or personal affairs again…"

"I'm a dead man, got it."

"No Bartowski," he closes the gap between them to ensure that Chuck can feel each syllable, "I'll quit." Chuck's been threatened with eminent death too often of late for it to be an effective deterrent, but abandonment…that's another issue altogether. He knows that Chuck considers him a friend, truth be told he's tempted to reciprocate that sentiment on rare occasion, but the kid needs to understand that there are boundaries which can't be crossed.

"Casey?" Chuck swallows hard, "Believe me when I say that no one can sympathize with a lack of privacy in their life more than me…I didn't mean to pry. I know what your job means to you and considering everything you do for me….I don't know…I was just trying to be a friend." He stands and tentatively extends a hand, "It won't happen again…the prying thing, not the looking out for a friend thing." Casey doesn't take his hand, merely turns around and heads up the stairs toward the exit.

He pauses at the door, unwilling to leave a debt unpaid, "I'll omit the details of Agent Walker's inappropriate behavior this morning from my report to the General." He turns back briefly, "We're square."

"Sarah was just doing her job, it wasn't…"

Casey rolls his eyes, "Spare me Bartowski, even you're not that naïve." He takes one step over the threshold but can't bring himself to leave without cautioning, "Be careful, Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The image enhancement program focuses on the selected quadrant, bringing the image of the beautiful blonde into greater prominence. The video replays on a loop, in slow motion. The reality of intimacy on display is cemented approximately 1 minute and 35 seconds into the exchange when the female agent's eyes drift closed as the asset draws her into a desperate kiss. Her line of sight to the nearest exit is unobstructed for the remainder of the feed and according to the time stamp; the bogey enters and observes the couple for exactly 48 seconds before being detected.

The General pauses on the exact frame which captures that dawning of recognition and reality. "That's very interesting indeed Agent Walker."

**Author's Note: Hello again...wow...Chuck fan's rule! My apologies to the Charah fans for the lack of interaction, but I needed this chapter to set up some future plot stuff and I wanted to stretch my Chuck/Casey frenemy legs. How did I do on the Chuck/Casey vibe...still feels awkward to me, but practice makes perfect...I just ask that you stick with me and provide feedback or advice if you have any. CHARAH Cheerleaders, I promise all kinds of angsty goodness for chapter 3...and maybe even a little smut:-) **

**Hugs for readers...kisses for reviewers. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.**

**Chuck vs. The Morgan Door**

Chapter 3f

"You're alive?" Morgan's tone is both probing and adulating. "After my intrusion yesterday I thought you might not live to tell the tale."

Chuck's smile is amused, "I think the only one in danger was you little buddy."

"Honestly, I never noticed how scary your girlfriend could be…and considering that Anna's my leading lady, that's saying something."

"Your leading lady?" A half-smile threatens, "Does that mean you've managed to work things out, because Big Mike will be annoyed if my team performance drops off. And whenever the two of you are in a funk, Anna's skill levels fall back to remedial."

"Really?" Morgan revels in this fleeting position of power, "Well, I was inspired by your display and I just told Anna that we could work through whatever the problem was."

"That's very mature of you Morgan."

"Then I kissed her and distracted her with sex whenever she started to talk about anything related to color schemes and design options."

"So your tactical plan for dealing with the whole apartment situation is diversion? What happens when the entire apartment is decorated like a tea shop?" The horrified expression on Morgan's face verifies Chuck's suspicion that he hadn't properly thought this through.

"He's right you know," Casey's low rumbling cadence startles the pair, "Offer no opinion and you're liable to spend the next 3-5 years staring at floral wallpaper, while playing Xbox on a toile upholstered sofa."

"What's twall?" Morgan's fear is palatable in that phonetically mumbled whisper.

"Toile," Casey enunciates, "is a decorating pattern consisting of white or off-white background and depicting a repeating complex pastoral themed scene." The slack jawed response this elicits forces him to elaborate, "What?? My Nana was partial to toile."

Chuck nods his head in concession…all Nana's are partial to toile.

"This is bad, like code black bad." Morgan hops off the Nerd Herd desk and walks towards the cage, "I've gotta talk to Anna."

Once Morgan is out of ear-shot Casey grabs Chuck's elbow and begins steering him towards the front doors, "Castle; now Bartowski, we've got a situation."

Chuck pulls his arm out of Casey's bruising grip and tosses back, "Were you just messing with Morgan in order to make a break for it? Because toile is nothing to joke about…those kids in straw hats pushing a wheel with a stick are just plain freaky."

"I'll keep that irrational fear in mind in case I ever need to torture you in the future, but right now, shut up and follow me."

Chuck shakes his head in mock sadness, "I feel our progress from yesterday has fallen off." Casey turns back to face him, some dark emotion contorting his face, but it's not anger or annoyance…Chuck is far too familiar with those visages. If he had to describe it on anyone else, Chuck would attribute it as anxiety or concern, which makes Casey's next words all the more devastating, "It's Walker."

* * *

Bang, bang, bang!!! "Sarah, open the door." Chuck continues to assault the stubborn wood frame with a white knuckle fist which hasn't unclenched since his meeting with Casey this afternoon. He takes a deep breathe, leans his forehead against the door, and tempers his voice to a more soothing tenor, "Sarah…please open the door. We need to talk about this."

When the door flies open, Chuck stumbles across the threshold and into Sarah's personal space. She steadies him at the elbows, their forearms connected along their length. Chuck quickly regains his bearings and straightens up to his full height, never letting her drop his awkwardly formed embrace. "Hi." The soft unsure greeting seems completely bizarre compared to his battle for entry, and he can tell she thinks so too when her lips quirk up into a half-hearted smile.

It fades all too quickly, "What are you doing here Chuck?"

The CIA operative curtain has fallen across her face, but over the tenure of their relationship, the fabric of that curtain has changed from opaque black to translucent gray. He can see the shadows of Sarah Walker beneath the agent veneer and sometimes, the woman herself even steps out center stage. Chuck can tell by the tension in her body that she's fighting to stay hidden, and maybe that's best. It's certainly best for national security, but he knows it's killing them and Chuck is not one to let things die….especially whatever 'this' is between them. "From the moment I became the Intersect, I've done my best to help the NSA and the CIA because I felt it was my patriotic duty. I've been shot at, dangled off roofs, poisoned, captured, and saved more times in the past year than probably all my fake video game experiences combined. General Beckman, and even Casey, seems to be laboring under the delusion that the reason I've been able to successfully complete all of these missions is because I've got the Intersect in my head." He pauses, drawing in a shaky laugh, "I could not have done any of those things without you, Sarah."

Her emotional base feels like quicksand, sieving away between her toes. His conviction is devastating because she knows that it's powerless against the rising tide. "Chuck, the new handler will be…"

"Not you." Chuck cuts her off emphatically, "And that's simply unacceptable. Listen to what I'm saying, YOU…you, Sarah Walker, not the CIA's finest spy, but Sarah-Jenny-Walker-Burton," he pulls her closer until she feels the words reverberate from his chest, "you are the catalyst." Her brow furrows at the chemistry reference, "Chuck Bartowski and the Intersect work together because you've given me the confidence and the kick in the ass," to which she smiles, "to realize my full potential."

"Casey…"

"Casey views me in terms of the Intersect more than an individual. But Sarah, you treat me like Chuck Bartowski who just happens to have the Intersect in his head…and that makes all the difference."

Sarah swallows a deep breath and pulls on all her training to force the next repellant sentence from her lips, "Which is exactly why the General was right to order a transfer." An unstoppable tremor wracks her body and she drops her eyes from his in apology, "I lost my objectivity."

Chucks tone is beyond exasperated, "You closed your eyes for a second, since when is that a capital offense??"

Sarah lifts her gaze to meet his, steel melding into her voice, "From the moment I got so caught up in the way you kiss my neck that I compromised your safety." She can tell by his expression, that Chuck expected her to downplay his influence over her senses. But there's nothing to be done to change things now, and Sarah doesn't intend to spend their precious remaining moments deceiving Chuck or herself. "I closed my eyes, allowing for the approach of potential hostile…"

"It was Morgan!"

"Today…what about tomorrow? Or next week? What if I'm so distracted by your hand on my forearm that an assassin is able to get off a shot at Ellie?" Chuck drops his fingers from her elbows as though burned.

She turns her face away when he releases her embrace and Chuck realizes, too late, that he's just confirmed her worst suspicions. "Sarah," he gently cups her face in his right palm, "I trust you. You are a competent and thorough agent and most importantly I know that you would never intentionally let anything bad happen to me or my family."

Sarah wraps her arms around her waist, self-conscious but earnest, "I would never forgive myself, if anything happened to you. Which is exactly why Casey and Beckman are right. I can't be here, Chuck, it's not safe."

"Where is?"

She laughs at his feeble joke, but stutters when his finger lands over her lips.

"I'm serious. We've seen Fulcrum operatives with access to the highest levels of government intelligence…even if I was put in a bunker, I doubt I'd ever really be safe, would I?"

"No," she concedes in a whisper, "probably not."

"The kind of safety you're talking about is an illusion Sarah. It's not realistic until the Intersect is out of my head. The best I could hope for is to have someone by my side that I trust unequivocally, that makes me _feel _safe. That way, I can overlook the myriad of daily dangers, and focus on being a useful piece of military intel. And no offense to Casey, but he's more of an anxiety source than a calming influence."

Sarah smiles conspiratorially, "Casey doesn't have a calm center…he's more of a twisted knot of anger and…" they say the last word together, "pain." The resulting shared smile is fleeting, "But Casey is a good agent, and he'll help you transition to your new…" she can't bring herself to say _girlfriend_, and opts instead for, "handler."

Chuck's shoulders deflate at the resignation in her tone. Sarah is being the dutiful soldier, accepting her orders without complaint and a small part of Chuck is angered by that, and Chuck is not easily prone to ire. He focuses on that gnawing pit of sadness and fear, feeds it a sliver of indignation spawned by their team's success rate, until the bile can no longer be contained. "No."

It's a deadly whisper that prickles the skin on the back of her neck. Chuck steps back from her, breaking all connections and leaving her cold, but the aching emptiness in his eyes has been replaced with an alarming fire of resolve. Suddenly she's afraid for him, "What are you planning to do, Chuck?"

Chuck looks at her, not accusing, but certainly challenging, "I'm going to fight, Sarah."

Beckman won't look kindly on Chuck copping an attitude and aggression on his part could provoke her to pull him underground, so she says the first thing she can think of to dissuade him, "You'll lose."

Chuck explodes, hands thrown to the sky, "Well at least I'm trying, which is more than I can say for you!" The slap she administers is fierce, but Chuck holds his ground determined to finally get some type of emotional response from her.

Sarah's eyes are shining daggers, "How dare you? You have no idea what I'm feeling!"

"Because you won't tell me!" Chuck grabs her shoulders gently, her posture tenses and she squirms defiantly but Chuck holds firm, in contrast to his soft voice, "You're not my handler anymore Sarah."

The words paralyze her body while her mind races to catch up to the implications. He's too close, clouding her judgment with the sweetness of his breath just inches from her mouth.

"Do you want to leave?" he asks.

He's trying to keep the doubt and sadness from overtaking his eyes, but she can see them clearly in his face. She closes her eyes, exhales deeply, raising her hands to rest upon his chest, and replies without thought or censure, "I wish I could stay here forever." His lips brush across hers, "But I don't have a choice," he pulls back abruptly, leaving them both bereft and uncertain.

His hands slide down her back before trailing to hold her wrists, "Do you know what makes me good with computers?" The question catches her completely off guard, but Chuck continues without waiting for her reply, "I'm good at finding solutions that are unconventional. It's not about navigating the way the system allows, it's about designing pathways that haven't even been conceived."

Chuck drops her hands and backs away until he's poised at the slightly ajar door, "I have to do something." He deflates a bit; the dejected posture that plagued him when they first met is seeping back into the curve of his spine. His eyes touch hers, and Sarah can see her own raw pain reflected in those warm brown empathetic pools. His next words shatter the defenses it's taken her a lifetime to hone and refine, "I just can't stand to see you so unhappy."

That gives her pause…what would make her happy. It's not a question Sarah Walker has ever really taken the time to consider, and certainly not one anyone else in her life ever bothered to concern themselves with…until now…until Chuck. _I'm not scared of a new assignment or even a new career…what I'm most frightened of is the fact that if Chuck walks out that door and makes an appeal to Beckman, I know that this is the last time I'll ever see him._ She also knows that Chuck won't be dissuaded in his quest, delayed perhaps, but eventually he'll go to Beckman and the situation will escalate. This, right now, is the calm before the storm and for once in her life; Sarah Walker is content to put her happiness ahead of the greater good. "Do you really want to make me happy Chuck?" Her voice sounds breathless, as the anticipation of each of their interactions floods her sense memory.

"Yes." Chuck holds her gaze and watches as an anguished smile graces her face. She's struggling with herself, the agent and the woman battling for dominance.

A single tear falls from her lashes as she steps toward him, "Then close the door and come kiss me."

**Author's Note: First off, sorry for the posting delay but the holidays have been demanding this year. However, X-mas at my Aunt's house was the inspiration for the great toile debate at the beginning of this chapter…so at least something good came of it…for the record, toile freaks me out too!**

**Second…the NEXT CHAPTER rating may change to M, depending on what you good people decide. Please cast your votes for the rating for Chapter 4, decency (T rating) versus debauchery (M rating), by submitting a review or sending me a PM. Polls close Friday 1/2/09 at midnight…that gives me the weekend to write up the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Third…thank you to all the reviewers of chapters 1&2 and all the lovely people who listed this story as a favorite or put it on alert status. Knowing that your work is appreciated and anticipated is a tremendous motivator.**

**As always, hugs for reading, kisses for reviews. Cheers and Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.

**Author's Note: At most recent count, I've received 27 votes for M and 3 for T, with a couple undecided who don't care as long as I update quickly :-) **** In accordance with the will of the people, this chapter will be M in content, but I hope it doesn't offend those who wished for the T...I tried my best to make it a soft M because that fits best with the tone of the story and the characters. If anyone wishes for me to write a separate hard M story (one-shot), I'd be happy to oblige...just review or PM me. **

**This chapter has been etched in my minds' eye for a while now (secretly, happy that the M's won, btw) and the scene runs like a music video…always to the same song, Halo by Beyonce. Lyrics are listed below (I highly recommend downloading the song, as I feel it's one of the best on her new album)…I think it captures the exact balance of heat, desire, surrender, and salvation that I needed for inspiration.**

_**Halo **__**by Beyonce**_

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can't feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
So pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

**And now…on with the show!**

Chapter 4

Chuck crosses the distance between them with a speed he didn't know he possessed. But impossibly or perhaps predictably, Sarah is faster, her arms wrap around him and her fingers tangle in his hair before he even encircles her waist. The force of their impact combined with the dizzying affect of her mouth has Chuck stumbling back towards the door, which he left open. Suddenly it seems important to close that door…to shut out his insecurities, her defenses, the CIA, the NSA, Fulcrum, and every other stupid obstacle they ever let stand between them and this moment. Chuck gathers her in his arms, swings them around, and walks them back to the threshold.

Instinctually, Sarah wraps her legs around his hips as he pushes her up against the door. The click of the latch disrupts her concentration, breaking that initial kiss and leaving them both panting.

"Sarah?" The question hangs ominously between them.

He wants to know that she's certain and for all the fight she's put up prior to this moment, there's not a single voice of protest in her mind. And Sarah can admit to herself, that it's probably because her heart never had a doubt that this is exactly what she wants. She draws one hand from his tousled curls and reaches behind her, locking the dead bolt. He gulps reflexively and she's fascinated by the way his Adam's apple travels along the column of his throat. She tracks its progress with her lips as a nervous groan escapes him when she pulls off his neck tie.

He'll claim later that she started it, the avalanche of undressing, with that one article of clothing. By the time he's carried her over to the bed, both of his shirts are on the floor, her top is strewn over a chair, and his belt is half undone. Sarah has somehow managed to kick free from one of her pant legs and Chuck, being thoroughly distracted by the feel of her skin against his, trips over the offending garment, sending them tumbling with laughter onto the bed.

Sarah never knew that passion could be so sweet or happy without losing its intensity. _And who knew that sex could be funny?_ She fails to stifle a giggle when Chuck's fingers skim across the back of her knee in his efforts to liberate her other leg.

Chuck turns a curious eye towards her flushed face, noting the way she's fighting to keep herself in check. "Oh, ho…are you ticklish agent Walker?" Her eyes widen a fraction and her mouth opens to protest, but Chuck is already on the offensive with swift fingers ghosting over the soft flesh and tendons.

"No, no…ahh!!" She playfully kicks at him, but he catches her ankle, presses his lips to the back of her knee and blows a raspberry that sends her into a peel of laughter so intense, her stomach aches from the exertion.

God he loves that sound. Chuck eventually bows to her pleas for mercy, allowing her knee to drop to his shoulder while turning his head down to place a kiss of apology on the flesh of her inner thigh. The hitch in her breath makes him acutely aware of the shift in mood. He takes a moment and just breathes against her skin, his eyes closed against the furious pounding of his blood.

When Chuck finally lifts his head up, she can see that his playful smile has receded, replaced by a look of sharp need and open want. That potent mixture of desire infuses his name as it falls breathless past her lips, "Chuck?"

He answers her question with a mere enigmatic smile before waging war against any of her lingering resolve.

Her body trembles for a wholly different reason, but the source of her exquisite torture is the same. The sweeping caress of his fingers is like a splash of gasoline and always in their wake is the open flame of his mouth; laving a path of incoherent destruction up her body.

Sarah twists beneath him, never really attempting to escape, but seeking a reprieve that his self-control can no longer allow. No cover, no lies, and certainly, no restraint. Chuck leaves no freckle unattended, pays homage to each scar, and catalogs her every gasp. The feel of lace beneath his scouting finger tips gives him pause. After the suppleness of her skin, this fabric is like sandpaper…course and annoying, but a wonderful source of friction. He twines the sides around his fingers, dragging them over the gentle curve of her hip bones. She bucks up in response, allowing him to sigh her name, open mouthed, against her abdomen.

Her fingers skim his temple, drawing his eyes up to hers. He looks drunk. The chocolate brown of his eyes are all but banished by black pools of desire. Chuck doesn't waver from her gaze, but neither does he stop in his quest to discard the black lace from her pale skin. As a CIA agent you're trained to command your body, to wield it like a weapon and leverage control over precarious situations. All of that conditioning abandons her when Chuck stretches over the length of her body and kisses her lips.

Months of dancing around each other seems to have built up an electrical charge, it's the only explanation he can conjure to explain the painful pleasure of contact with her skin. The keening sound that emits from the back of her mouth as his tongue gracefully skims over hers makes him pull her closer, despite the danger. Sarah's hands press at the slacks and boxers that are slung low on his hips, and he releases a moan of utter contentment when she wins that battle and drags him back into the warmth of her embrace. He doesn't temper the urge to rock against the coaxing heat between her thighs, and her resulting gasp and bruising kiss, only serve to reinforce his decision. Chuck clutches her tight against his torso, drawing them into a seated position. The distracting tickle of lace against his chest is less confusing and more erotic this time.

His lips fall from her mouth to her collarbone and she nearly growls his name, but her protest dies off into a sigh when she feels the straps of her bra slide from her shoulders. Chuck's uncertain fingers release the back clasp and a lop-sided smile graces her features when his breath catches at the sight revealed. Men have admired her many times over, but she's never felt so exposed or desired as she does in the moment when Chuck drags his eyes to hers and whispers, "You are so beautiful." Now that they're here, stripped of all pretenses, she expected their base instincts to override everything else. But instead of a ravenous assault, Chuck gently brushes his fingers across her cheek and hovers a breath away from her lips, "Sarah?"

He's not asking permission this time. Sarah moistens her lips and finally opens hooded sapphire eyes to offer her answer, "Chuck." He feels her take his hand, the way she's done a thousand times before, but it feels immeasurably different. She keeps their hands clasped and begins to pull their bodies together, traveling down the line from hands to wrist and forearm, shoulders, and chest. Her breathe is intoxicatingly sweet, mingling with his own as their foreheads touch. Every connection builds upon the last until, just one remains.

Her head is spinning and the only thought to penetrate the inertia is that the only way to make the dizziness stop is to have him inside her. He's become her center of gravity.

Chuck squeezes their entwined hands and she rises up as he dips down to forge that last bond. He watches, transfixed, as her eyes widen before closing with a lingering smile. The all encompassing heat thrumming around him is polarizing…part of him never wants to move, to suspend time in this moment forever, but the promise of greater pleasure and a wider smile across her angelic face, propels him forward.

Their movements should be awkward, given the distance they've inflicted upon each other, but it seems they were fighting against a tenant of nature. In a matter of moments, they've fallen into a sensual rhythm she's never found in months with the most experienced of lovers. The feel of his hands on her hips, in her hair, gripping her shoulders to take him deeper…it's all surreal. She seeks purchase anywhere she can, favoring the wild tangles of his hair and the lean muscles of his backside…especially his ass! She latches onto his pulse point and unabashedly begins caressing and kneading his finely honed posterior as pushes all her boundaries of sanity and sensation. It should be embarrassing that he can make her shudder with the slightest roll of his hips, but Sarah is long past the point of propriety, "Oh God…please…Chuck. Chuck!!"

Her nails scouring his back combine with her frantic pleas to snap his tenuous control. Chuck fuses their bodies together, crushing her lips to his before flipping them over so that she's pinned beneath him. He sinks deeper into the welcoming warmth of her body, kissing the underside of her jaw as her head snaps back in sublime tension. When she fractures, it's not the fluttering roll of her orgasm that breaks his resolve, but the instant after when her skin becomes pliant under his lips. In their world, vulnerability is a dangerous thing, and the fact that she entrusts him with that gift is the last coherent thought Charles Bartowski is able to form before hoarsely gasping her name, "Sarah." He nuzzles her lips as they come back down, until her bleary, unfocused eyes connect with his, "Welcome, home."

Home. For a government agent, home is a mythical place…there is no where that's safe, no one who can be trusted, no hope of resurrecting the past or building a future. But here in his arms, Sarah Walker has finally found _home_. She leans up, kissing him slowly until his eyes meet hers, "I love you, Chuck Bartowski." His smile is dazzling and mischievous and she pounces, devouring him completely. His hands begin roaming her body, making her shiver in over sensitized delight. After a thorough exploration, he begins to mark the terrain of her body in light kisses. When his mouth clamps over one of her tightened nipples, Sarah jolts at the acute mixture of pleasure and unbearable pain. Her scrambled thoughts linger on those last two words…unbearable pain…it's what awaits them tomorrow. The veil of lust lifts, slamming her back into reality. The need coiling inside her is potent, but there's a greater desire that requires immediate attention. Before their imminent separation, she needs to know.

Chuck is oblivious to the impending storm, completely engrossed by the unguarded reactions he's igniting in this incredible woman. So when she twists his brown locks, forcing his head up to hers, he accidently bites the underside of her breast.

"Ow." They say the word in shocked unison. Chuck bestows a placating kiss on the reddening mark he's left, "Sorry." He chuckles against her skin, "But it kinda serves you right for yanking the Intersect's hair."

There's a twinkle in his eye that she has to fight hard to dismiss, "Chuck, don't you have something to say to me?" His eyebrows draw together in adorable confusion and she bites her lip, struggling to keep hurt or hopefulness from coloring her words, "Some sentiment you might want to reciprocate?"

Chuck rises above her so that they're eye to eye. His smile is indulgent and raw with happiness, "I was planning to show," he closes the distance between them so the last words skim over her lips, "then tell." The kiss he administers is like a slow burn, it tingles everywhere they touch and they both know that it will leave them scarred…forever changed. Chuck rolls his forehead against hers, barely pulling their lips apart to promise her, "I love you."

**Author's Note: I found this chapter difficult to write because as many reviewers pointed out, M just seems a little off with regard to Charah because they're so sweet. Given the challenge any reviews and comments are appreciated….did I leave you hot and bothered, or just bothered…things you loved/things you hated? As always…hugs to readers, kisses to reviewers! Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.**

Chapter 5

He can tell that she's awake and worse, that she's worrying. The alarm clock he bought her is mocking them from the far wall, a constant reminder that time is running out. He can feel her sigh against his chest and although he'd like to think it's in contentment, the tension in her limbs tells him it's a sigh of resignation. "Okay," Chuck pulls them up into a seated position against the headboard, "Let's hear it."

Sarah frowns lightly, "It's nothing." She doesn't want to spend their last few hours together fighting.

"Nothing? I don't think so because you see, when I fell asleep after the best sex of my life, and possibly the best sex the planet has ever seen," he catches a ghost of a smile at the fringe of her mouth, "I had the woman I love cuddling with me. And just now, I woke up with my arms wrapped around a two-by-four." He tilts her determined chin up to face him, "People don't petrify without a reason."

Sarah gives him a saucy smile, "You're wrong," she strokes Chuck's growing erection with deliberate emphasis, "Sometimes wood just happens."

He can't stop the goofy grin spreading across his face and it takes him a moment to recover, "First off, I said 'without a reason' and you're definitely giving me cause for petrifaction." It takes more self-control than Chuck knew he possessed, to ensnare her wrists and stop her ministrations. He blows out a long cleansing breathe, "And second, don't try to Morgan-maneuver me, sweetheart." Sarah's quirked eyebrow reminds him that she wasn't there for that conversation, "Morgan was using sex as a means to distract Anna from engaging him in home décor discussions."

Sarah nods, a little impressed that Morgan would be so creative, but also disheartened that Chuck obviously isn't going to let the issue drop.

"Sarah? Talk to me."

Chuck presses a light kiss to her temple and Sarah twines her fingers with his, searching for the right words to convince him. She settles for the unvarnished truth, "Chuck I'm worried that if you press Beckman, she might pull you underground and scrap the whole Intersect project. I don't want you to risk losing your life…Ellie, Awesome, Morgan…not for me." She presses her fingers to his opening mouth, cutting off the heartwarming protest she knows he's about to deliver. "Maybe we should just accept this," her eyes mist over, "I love you, but we both know that I'm not what's right for you." Sarah drops his gaze and swallows back the threatening tears, "I can never offer you a normal life." There's equal parts bitterness and wistfulness wrapped around those last two words.

Chuck smiles ruefully, "I'm an idiot you know?"

"Chuck, I've met geniuses and prodigies from all over the world and you're smarter than any one of them."

He rolls them over so that he's looking down at her and waits patiently until he's sure he has her undivided attention. "I was a mess before Bryce sent me the Intersect. I spent five years wallowing over the life I had at Stanford. I lost all direction because I was so focused on looking back, that I never even tried to look forward. If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know that I ever would have recovered…and here again, you're preventing history from repeating itself." Her brow crinkles in confusion and he can't help but kiss the bridge of her nose.

She dances her fingers quickly up the expanse of his back and shoulders, intent to distract him from the ghosts of Bryce and Jill. But Chuck is not to be dissuaded. He turns his face down in such a way that the tip of his nose runs along the flank of her own. It would be silly if it wasn't so effective at capturing her attention and parting her lips in anticipation.

"What did we just talk about?" Despite the gentle reprimand for employing diversionary tactics, Chuck allows a shallow kiss, unable to fully deny her, but determined to keep his wits about him. "Sarah?" Her eyes open, and they're that perfect shade of a misty ocean, deep blue covered in a haze of lust, but still coherent. "Sarah, today you helped me realize that ever since I became the Intersect, I've been doing the same God damn thing…I've been focusing on trying to reclaim the past, in this case, to be normal. And you're right, this," he runs his thumb from her hairline to her chin, tilting her lips up to his for a brief but passionate kiss, "this can never be normal." He can feel her shrink back from his body, retreating into the mattress and pillow, ever the agent ready to duck and cover. Chuck slides his left arm beneath her waist and quickly positions the right up along her spine so that he's cradling the base of her neck. He knows that she could easily break his hold, and the fact that she's allowing this intimate embrace despite her obvious fear, is the greatest display of trust she's ever shown him. And Chuck has no intention of betraying that trust, but he needs to know that she understands the truth of what he's said. "Do you _feel_ this Sarah?"

She can't feel anything…she's so overpowered by being wrapped up in this man that she simply cannot concentrate on any one point of contact. In her struggle to regain her bearings she gets caught in his gaze, and there-within is a moment of clarity. Chuck isn't talking about the warmth of his body pressed against hers or the electric current that hums wherever they touch…it's nothing physical.

Does she _feel_ this? Does she _feel_ when he enters a room without looking? Does she _feel_ like they're alone whenever his eyes capture hers? Does she _feel _crippled by the idea that she may not see him tomorrow, let alone, ever again? Does she _feel _a love so deep within her soul, that to ever describe it as 'normal' would be blasphemous? She whispers the affirmation with the reverence it deserves, "Yes…yes, I _feel_ this."

Chuck smiles brilliantly, "Then promise me you'll never banish me back to normalcy?" Her beckoning smile is the only answer he gets and the only one he really needs. He dips in, savoring the taste of her mouth and devouring the resulting torrent of emotions unleashed.

Sarah slides her calves up around his hips, welcoming him home with a shudder and a moan of deep satisfaction. They take their time, luxuriating in each touch and reaction. But somewhere in the rising cacophony of sighs and pleas, she hears herself choke on a sob. The realization that she may never again have this experience, this _feeling,_ of absolute love and safety, is nearly overpowering. Together they turn a dark corner from joy to desperation, chasing the white light of peace that only their union can create. This climax is different from the others…it reminds her of their first morning together, watching the sunrise over the Pacific Ocean. It breaks upon her like a wave, tumbling over her body in a tight coil of elemental forces that crash with violent beauty, but there's an undercurrent that pulls her back, rolling her into the next set. She manages to open her eyes and watch as Chuck crests and falls, dragging her down again in his glorious wake. She could almost mistake the moisture on her cheek for the spray of the sea, but she knows that it's fallen from the angel above her. She doesn't wipe it away, nor does she suppress her own scant tears.

Chuck continues to hold her tight for a few minutes after, then steadies his voice, "I'm a pretty smart guy, Sarah." That earns him a dewy, if speculative, smile in response. "I promise you, we will find a way."

Sarah watches him closely before finally laughing in frustration, "How do you do that?" At his bewildered look, she clarifies, "How is it that you can make a cynical spy believe in the impossible?"

"If you love me, you can't be _that_ cynical," Chuck reasons.

"I don't know how you managed that feat either." She affectionately pushes his shoulder with a mock pout.

He chuckles softly, "Just my irresistible charm, I suppose."

Sarah rests her head on his rumbling chest, determined to soak up as much of Chuck's warmth and laughter as she can before dawn.

Chuck runs his fingers through her golden hair, watching as her breathing evens out and thinking about their last exchange. _How did he ever manage to get a tough-as-nails CIA agent to fall in love with him?_ His eyes grow heavy as he casts about his memories, searching for that defining moment and in the instant before sleep claims him, Chuck's eyes snap open in epiphany. His violent awakening has Sarah grumbling, and he turns them onto their sides, tucking her under his arm. He kisses the nape of her neck and whispers delicately in her unconscious ear, "I've got it." Chuck drifts asleep with a slight smile on his face, unafraid of tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Thank you to the lovely reviewers of Chapter 4...you rock! I think the reason I had mixed feelings about that posting is because I got the idea and actually wrote this chapter first, thus making Chapter 4 feel like a bridge chapter...add in the anticipation and I don't think anything I wrote would have made me completely happy. In that respect, again my most sincere thanks to those of you who reviewed Chapter 4 and bolstered my confidence to keep writing.**

**So how did you like Chapter 5? I know it's a little mushy, but I wanted to explore Sarah's feeling of inadequecy about the 'normal' brush off that she got in Chuck Vs. The Break-Up. As a girl, I just don't see any woman glossing that point over, no matter how sweet or cute the guy. In any event, now our man has a plan…and so do I ;-) Stay tuned and all will be revealed (in tiny bits and pieces of course) in the next chapter.**

**As always, hugs to readers, kisses for reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything related to the show. My apologies to the show creators and writers for defiling their precious work…but a week is simply too long to wait for new Chuck goodness…so I'm improvising!

**Author's Note: It seems poetic and fitting that you've all been waiting for weeks to get this next chapter and then, when I finally finish it up, freaks out and for two days I was unable to upload the chapter it took me so long to write. If your frustration in waiting resembled anything like mine these past 48 hours, then I beg your forgiveness and offer this chapter as a sign of good faith.**

**Chapter 6**

Sarah smiles into the pillow beneath her and sits up suddenly alert because Chuck, not Egyptian cotton, should be beneath her right now.

"Morning sleepy head," Chuck chirps the sentence out and his grin widens at Sarah's disheveled and altogether confused look. He finishes tying his Converse high tops and takes a step back over to the bed, bending down to kiss her crinkled forehead before capturing her lips in a slow welcome to the day. "You know I agonized for ten minutes about the best way to get out of bed without waking you? I figured there was no way I'd be able to sneak out of the arms of the CIA's finest agent." He chuckles lightly, "Imagine my disappointment when all I had to do was the old hug-and-roll trick. I didn't even disrupt the pattern of your snoring."

"Hey!" Sarah swats at his chest, "I do not snore!"

"Oh really…I bet we can ask Casey for some of his surveillance tapes and put that matter to rest this morning."

It takes a moment for the fog to lift before Sarah catches the implications buried in that statement. "You're planning on seeing Casey this morning?"

"We," Chuck emphasizes, "_We_ have a meeting set up with Casey and the General at 10am."

That's just a little over two hours from now. Sarah sighs, "Chuck, you aren't still planning to appeal to Beckman's soft side are you? Because it doesn't exist, the woman is a stone. She would never have made it to the top of the NSA, if she wasn't." There's a definite edge of pleading to her voice, but her concern for Chuck's safety overrides her pride, "And if you think threats, like withholding key intel or refusing to cooperate, are going to work, then we're in big trouble."

Chuck clasps her hands within his, "Sarah, I have an idea on how to make this work, BUT I can't tell you what it entails." He overrides her immediate interruption with a quick peck, "I need you to trust me Sarah."

There's no teasing edge to his voice, for one of the few times she can recall, Chuck Bartowski is being completely serious. "Of course I trust you Chuck, but I also _know _you! You have this endearing, yet perilous habit of endangering yourself to protect people you love."

"Yes, I do." He concedes, "And you have every right to be worried because I love you more than anyone else in this world, Sarah." He rubs his thumb across her cheek, "But that's exactly why you can't know what I'm going to do…it's for the protection of both of us. Some of the things I'm going to do and say, you're not going to like, but I need you to keep it together. Are you with me?"

"I'm always with you." This conversation is eerily reminiscent of that morning on the beach so long ago. Chuck gave his trust to her then, and finally after 18 months of his strength and patience, she's capable of demonstrating the same kind of complete faith in him now. Well almost, "You've got an actual plan though; I mean you're not going to walk into the Castle and just tell Beckman that love conquers all, right?"

Chuck beams at her, equal parts amused and impressed, "A little something more than that, but you've got the basic principle." He leans down to steal a quick kiss before heading out, but she holds him captive until he's breathless. "I've got to go." She pouts adorably and her lower lip, which is thrust out petulantly, is grazing the corner of his mouth in the most tantalizing manner.

She watches his resolve crumble and smiles wickedly when his hands encircle her waist as they fall back onto the bed. The stubble along his cheek tickles her neck as she tilts her head to give him a better angle on that oversensitive spot below her ear. She smiles contentedly, if nothing else, it's going to be a fantastic morning.

* * *

"Mr. Bartowski, you requested this meeting and judging by the group in attendance," her gaze travels over the trio, lingering on Agent Walker as she continues, "I have a fairly good idea of nature of your upcoming protest."

"With all due respect General Beckman, I don't think you do." Chuck draws on his Charles Carmichael alter ego to inject his next words with confidence and sincerity, "I didn't ask for this conference to dispute your decision to pull Agent Walker from our field team." The astonished look that crosses her traditionally stoic face would be funny if not for the gravity of the situation. She nods slightly, granting him permission to continue, "I think it's clear from yesterday's incident that the nature of our long-term cover relationship has eroded some of the professional barriers that Agent Walker and I built up over the past year and half. The problem is Sir, that I have no doubt that the same thing would happen if you assigned me a new handler."

"I'm not following."

But Sarah is…and an irrational bout of jealously spikes through her. She takes a measured breath, unlocking her tensed muscles on the exhale and reminding herself that Chuck warned her about this possibility this morning. Still, the insinuation that Chuck's ardor for her could be replicated with her replacement touches a nerve.

"The problem isn't Agent Walker, General, it's me. I'm a civilian, not an agent…I can't turn my emotions on and off at the drop of a hat. And the resources needed to provide me with the proper training to do so, would probably draw undue attention to the Intersect project."

"Mr. Bartowski," a condescending smile creeps across her lips, "You're making the rather large assumption that every female agent we send out will be compromised by your charms."

The implied dig at his partner's professionalism doesn't go unnoticed by himself or Walker. Personally Casey has no trouble believing that this cycle could repeat itself…that is, it could if Chuck wasn't so head-up-his-ass in love with Walker. It makes him wonder what the kid's playing at with this speech.

"My role as the Intersect precludes me from having any real relationships which makes me susceptible to forming unhealthy attachments to my handler." Chuck tries not to cringe at how clinical that sounded. He clears his throat and allows his natural cadence to shine through, "Regardless of the other agent's feelings, my emotions are going to compromise the team's effectiveness."

"Well given that you recognize this personality fault, you should be able to rectify the situation."

The exasperation in her tone sends a chord of pride ringing through Chuck's body. "You'd think so," he doesn't try to hide the self-deprecating smile that blooms, "but if that type of self-improvement was within my power General, I wouldn't be working at the Buy More."

That gives her pause. Despite the asset's obvious intelligence, his lack of discipline makes him unpredictable; today being a prime example. She fully expected a heart-felt plea or exposition of love, not acceptance. But then, he never really said he agreed with her mandate, just that he wouldn't fight it. "You obviously have some opinion about this Mr. Bartowski, so let's skip the formalities. What are you proposing?"

"That Agent Walker remains on the team as my girlfriend while we assimilate the new handler. After a year and a half relationship, my friends and family are not going to buy that I would dump Sarah and pick up with a new girl right away."

Diane Beckman frowns deeply, "Well you'll just have to sell it Mr. Bartowski because the CIA can't afford to have two of their best female agents assigned to this project."

Casey grunts in Chuck's general direction, "General, with all due respect, the Asset pined over his last girlfriend for half a decade; there's a great deal of validity to Chuck's point. As to personnel allocation, is there any assignment more important to our agencies than the Intersect?" That earns him a cold glare, but John holds his ground. He's still not sure where this is going, but he believes in the Intersect project and in his team. "I think a trial period with the new CIA agent would be advisable."

"I'm not adverse to a probationary period Major Casey," her sharp eyes turn to the other agent, "but rather the segregation of duties. Agent Walker has already demonstrated an alarming degree of personal interest in the Intersect and I'm concerned about amplifying her exposure."

Sarah knows with that comment that there's no way to salvage her reputation in the General's eyes, so she straightens to her fullest height and states proudly, "I'm compromised." All eyes turn to her, shock evident in each face, save for Chuck's. There's a measured smile behind his eyes, as though he was just waiting for her to catch on and join in. "Working to maintain a cover relationship without crossing professional lines has been the most emotionally and physically challenging part of the Intersect detail. If the next agent is going to be more successful than me, then I think it's best to ease her into the fold, starting with straight mission work. I can handle Chuck's security outside of missions keeping our cover intact." At Beckman's speculative look Sarah counter's boldly, "I'm better motivated…now more than ever."

She crosses her arms over her chest, surprised by Walker's brashness, the Intersect's apparent detachment, and most interestingly, Major Casey's support. The results from Team Bartowski have been nothing short of stellar, but she's all too aware of how dangerous emotions can be in a covert world. "The new agent will be arriving the day after tomorrow. We'll reconvene at that time and I will render my final decision on assignment details."

As the screen goes black Casey turns to the pair, "What the hell was that all about?"

Sarah's answer is more akin to a question, "Buying us time." Chuck nods, taking her hand.

"Ugh!" Casey rolls his eyes with disdain, "Tell me I didn't just jeopardize my career so that you two could spend more time doing the horizontal mambo before Walker gets reassigned?"

"Big guy," Chuck claps Casey on the shoulder and swiftly removes his friendly grip, "Have a little faith."

"I don't do faith. I work in intelligence because I like being informed, so spill it." Casey takes an imposing step forward, "What's so important about the next 48 hours? Do you really think she's going to change her mind?"

Chuck smiles enigmatically, "Not exactly."

* * *

"Mr. Carmichael."

Chuck suppresses his innate instinct to jump at the sudden appearance of his contact. He schools his features and gestures for his guest to take the opposite seat.

"I don't know that it's wise for us to meet like this, given what you're asking me to do."

Chuck squirms a little uncomfortably in his seat, but stops fidgeting when his companion quirks an eyebrow at his obvious disquiet.

"There's still time to back out. Nothing's been set in motion yet." He leans forward, gauging the young man's conviction to this course of action, "Say the word and I'll disappear and we never even had this conversation."

The memory of Sarah smiling down at him strengthens his resolve, "No. This is the only way and it has to happen now." He turns an appraising eye on his inquisitor, "Are _you_ having second thoughts?"

"Not at all," he waves dismissively and smiles more than a bit deviously, "In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

Chuck's face turns stern, "Don't hurt her. The goal is to make her see reason, not to..."

"Agent Carmichael," he stands, signally the end of the lecture. He places a firm grip on Chuck's shoulder as he stands to exit and whispers in a cool tone of rebuke, "I know my mission. Just be sure to remember your side of the bargain."

Chuck nods mutely and hands him a slip of paper with an address and phone number. "When do you expect to…" he struggles with the next words, uncomfortable, but resigned to this path, "…to make contact?"

"It's best if you don't know the details."

It's meant as advice, but as the crowd of café patrons swallows up the retreating man's form, Chuck can't help but ruminate on the repercussions of failure.

* * *

Sipping a scotch neat in the LAX airport lounge later that evening, he dials the number provided. On the third ring the connection is established and he smiles languidly as the familiar greeting rolls off his tongue, "Hello Diane."

* * *

**Author's Note: As stated above, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I've been a little pre-occupied and I kept getting other plot bunnies that demand attention. So what did you think of the Beckman confrontation and our new ally? Emotional warfare is on the horizon folks, as is a new agent…strap in. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Even if you think I suck, that's fine as long as you tell me why. Thanks for reading…cheers! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I never really identified a timeline for this story in the Chuckverse, but with this chapter I need to clarify that point. This story takes place after Chuck vs. the Predator, but before Chuck vs. the Broken Heart.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to Chuck. I'm standing on the shoulders of genius's until legal knocks me down.**

* * *

He swirls the single malt scotch pretending to admire its robust scent but in reality he's looking beyond the other side of the glass, just observing. The amber hues of the liquor match the highlights in her hair. The rank and prestige of her daily life falls away when she unfurls the bun at the back of her head. The shades of her locks are harsher than he remembers, but it fits with who she's had to become. "Long day?"

She runs her fingers through her hair, feeling the tension abate as the muscles at her temple relax from the unfettering. "Like you wouldn't believe." It's rare to find someone with whom you can be yourself in this business and even more so, at their age.

He smiles deviously, "Ah, but you forget, I know Charles."

Her eyes narrow speculatively, "You know I can't talk about missions, Roan." She saunters around the desk, crossing her arms in obvious disapproval, but Diane knows full well the role she's playing…a schoolmarm scolding the resident bad boy. He thinks he can play her, and why wouldn't he? Roan Montgomery literally wrote the book on using seduction for intelligence gathering. So the question becomes, what is he after? Aside from the obvious, of course.

"Something tells me that the trouble brewing in L.A. is _not_ professional," he tilts his drink in her direction before draining the contents, "In fact, I'd wager my pension that the problem is all about things being _too _personal." Her face gives nothing away, but her stoicism alone confirms that she knows he's correct. Sensing her unease, he adapts a new approach, complete with a penitent tone, "Are you terribly angry with me for not telling you about my observations sooner?"

"I suppose that depends."

"On?"

"On what it is you observed Roan."

He places the empty glass on the side table and stands, "I saw a young couple in love, desperately fighting temptation and very bad men." He adds a wink on the last words, closing the distance between them throughout the exposition. Roan gently combs his fingers through her fiery tresses, "It reminded me of another time and place," she's not quick enough to suppress the shiver his touch elicits, "Of another pair of young and foolish agents."

"That was a life time ago."

"Yes," he cups her face softly, "but some things never change."

As he kisses her Diane can't help but wonder if his last comment is in reference to them or team Bartowski.

* * *

"Oww." Chuck hisses the word out through clenched teeth when Sarah pinches his roaming fingers.

"Shhh!" Sarah admonishes, "I told you before Chuck, your plan necessitates that we solidify our cover amongst your friends and family." She gestures toward the kitchen where Ellie and Devon are making popcorn for their double date night.

"And how does that translate into 'no touching'?" At her warning stare, he lowers his voice to a whisper, "I mean, now that we're a real couple why can't we…you know, act like a real couple. This should be making our cover easier."

"That would be true, if we hadn't been portraying our relationship as a slow burn with limited PDA's for the past 18 months." Sarah blows out a frustrated breathe, "Chuck, this isn't easy for me either, believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to ditch this evening and head back to my hotel room." To emphasize her point, Sarah gently scrapes her nails across the small of his back, causing his abs to clench and his grip on her waist to tighten, eliminating any distance between them. "But," she pulls back grinning wickedly at his grumble of protest, "it would look suspicious if we were suddenly all over each other."

Chuck frowns deeply, "Well that sucks!"

"What sucks bro?" Devon appears to their left bearing gifts of buttery carbs and caffeinated carbonation.

"Ah…" Chuck is completely thrown by Awesome's abrupt appearance but his feverish brain latches on to the opportunity presented, "ah…Sarah's place is being fumigated for stink bugs."

Ellie drops onto the couch beside her fiancé, "Ugh, I hate those things…you can't even scoop them up and put them outside without them spraying you. Remember when they had to close off the doctor's lounge last spring to control an outbreak?"

"Yeah, babe, it was almost a week before they got everything back under control."

"Anyway…" Chuck redirects the conversation back to the present imaginary circumstances, "I hope its okay with you guys if Sarah stays here for the next couple days."

Sarah plasters a hopeful smile across her face, but digs a nail into Chuck's inner thigh in reprimand. "I don't want to be a burden, I can just…"

"Sarah, I'll be highly offended if you finishing that sentence." The elder Bartowski levels the CIA agent with a look that brooks no refusal, "You're staying here."

Ellie is practically bouncing with excitement. Chuck has seen this side of his sister many times before, most recently when he and Sarah first began dating, and he takes the exit strategy her good-will affords. "Does that also mean we can reschedule date night for later this week?" Thankfully, the pressure of Sarah's grip weakens as she catches onto his plan. "I've got an early shift at the Buy More tomorrow, so tonight's the only night I could help Sarah pack."

Ellie's ears perk up at the word pack. Things must finally be getting less 'complicated' between Chuck and Sarah if she's going to be staying with them…especially if she's bringing enough possessions that it will necessitate Chuck's help to pack. "No problem, I'm sure we'll have lots of opportunities for movie night."

"Yeah, it'll be awesome having you as a roommate Sarah."

Sarah doesn't miss the underlying implication of those statements; Ellie and Devon are giving her their blessing to move in with Chuck. She can feel a lump rise in her throat in response to their loving acceptance and it's a struggle to get even two tiny words out, "Thank you."

Chuck kisses her temple, giving Sarah the opportunity to compose herself in the crook of his neck. When the tremors in her body subside, he captures her lips in a sweet, but lingering kiss. Pulling back he sighs, "Well we should get going. I figure if we leave now we can stop by the Buy More and pick up some boxes for your stuff."

"Just let us know if you need any help." Ellie stands to hug them both, "I'm so happy for you guys." Before releasing her baby brother she whispers the same words of encouragement that she offered him before his first date with Sarah, "Aces, Charles, you're Aces."

Once the budding couple leaves the apartment, Devon turns to his future wife and offers her a brilliant knowing smile, "Go ahead, babe, I know you're dying to do it."

John Casey nearly goes deaf from the high pitched squeal that follows.

* * *

She slips her gun back into its holster, smiling as she considers that Roan is probably the only man she knows who isn't threatened by her. That fact can be either good or bad, depending on the situation. This morning, she's not sure what to make of his motives given his actions and questions last night.

"You know, green is a wonderful color on you."

She doesn't need to look up to know that his smirk is matching her own. He's flattering and disarming and Diane wishes that General Beckman was less attuned to the signs of manipulation. As it is, she can't help but sigh and turn to face him, "This has been lovely Roan, but we both know that this visit isn't entirely social." If he's shocked by her frankness, he doesn't let it show.

"No, it's not." When dealing with a wary and clever opponent, it's never wise to back yourself into a corner of lies. However, it's also ill advised to enter into negotiations and interrogations while so dangerously exposed. "Why don't we continue this discussion over breakfast," he gestures to his lack of attire, "when we're both dressed."

She suppresses a smile, but rakes her eyes over his boxer and undershirt combo as she brushes past him in her neatly pressed uniform. "There's a café two blocks north of here. You have twenty minutes." There's more Beckman than Diane in that decree, but it's important that she keep control of this situation. It's a futile effort.

Roan smartly salutes her, "General."

Her bid for a power-play is abolished with that single word. But it's the image of him saluting her in his underwear that turns the tables in his favor. Despite her best effort, Diane Beckman knows that Roan heard her stifle a laugh as she rushed to exit the room.

* * *

"Bartowski!!" Big Mike is used to the cavalcade of slackers working in his store, but the sight of Chuck Bartowski half-asleep behind the Nerd Herd desk on today, of all days, is ruining his calm.

Chuck recovers beautifully from nearly falling out of the chair, sliding into a standing position, "Yes, Big Mike."

"Chuck, why in the hell do you look like…well, hell??"

"Uh." He makes the split second decision to go with the truth and prays that his face doesn't get too red in the process, "Well, I was at Sarah's last night and…ya know."

"I don't want the details Bartowski. What I need is for the supervisor of my Nerd Herd to be alert and professional as he serves as the ambassador to the public relations specialist from Roark Industries."

"That's today?" At their robust leader's paling complexion, Chuck alters his inflection on the prior statement, "That's today. And, and what time should I expect him?"

"He'll be here in less than an hour with the Roark 7 Gaming computer. Your job is to work out the details of the public unveiling this Saturday, and for God's sake keep Jeff and Lester away from both the hardware and the rep from Roark." He takes a couple deep breathes to re-establish his Zen.

Chuck nods, "Do you mind if I enlist Casey's help with the Jeffster containment issue?" Big Mike visibly relaxes at that proposal.

"Deploy the troops as you see fit. I'll be in my office."

Chuck mock salutes, "Yes sir." In the background he can see Casey giving him a dirty look and he quickly pulls his hand back down to his side. Chuck's got a better shot of getting Casey to help out if he's not insulting the traditions and values of the US military.

He approaches with caution. A grumpy Casey is never a good thing, and it appears that today he's all Bear and no Sugar. "Hey big guy, how you doing?"

Casey turns an infuriated gaze onto his asset, "How am I doing? Are you referring to the fact that I lost partial hearing in both ears because your sister hit notes that only dogs could hear after learning about your plans for cohabitation with Agent Walker?" He closes in on the target, steering his awkward charge into the privacy of the home theater room for a proper dressing down. "Or are you asking about the fact that you're making huge gambles with this teams' future, without even consulting me? I want to know what you've got planned Bartowski and I want to know now."

"Casey, the thing with Sarah last night was an impulsive decision, I'll admit, but it's also a good tactical choice." Grunt number eight tells him the NSA agent is skeptical, but to continue. "Even if Beckman benches Sarah from field work, she'll be so deep in the relationship aspect of my cover that the General won't be able to replace her with this new handler."

"And you think Walker will be happy playing girlfriend of the year?"

"It's just temporary. I need to give my contact time to work on Beckman."

"You really think Montgomery is going to be able to turn her?"

"I think he'll…" Chuck pauses, "I never told you who my contact was. How did you…?"

Casey tilts his head, the ghost of a smile at the corner of his lips, as he points to himself, "Spy, remember?"

Chuck shakes his head, "Look Casey, I'm not trying to keep you out of the loop, I was just trying to protect you and Sarah. You know, plausible deniability and all that stuff, in case this doesn't go to plan."

"Huh! When does anything with you ever go to plan, Bartowski?"

"Exactly!" Chuck bumps his shoulder with a fist and quickly pulls his hand back in a gesture of surrender, "Sorry."

"Chuck!" Morgan pops his head inside the home theater room and squints into the dim lighting, "Chuck is that you?"

"Yeah buddy, I'll be out in just a sec."

"You may want to hurry, there's some guy in a fancy suit standing at the Herd desk with a suitcase cuffed to his wrist."

"Oh, no. Morgan, where are Jeff and Lester?"

"Lester is on a service call and I think Jeff is in his office, but it's getting close to noon so he'll be venturing out for fresh air soon."

"Morgan, can you go keep Jeff occupied for the next hour?"

"In his office? Chuck you know I love you man, but that place gives me the creeps."

"I know and I'll owe you huge, Morgan."

"Pizza and PlayStation night, no ladies allowed?"

Chuck smiles, "All the toppings you want and a bottomless glass of grape soda, heavy on the ice." He pats his nodding friend on the back and gives him a gentle nudge in the direction of the men's room. "Casey, can you run interference and keep Lester busy if he gets back from his service call before I'm done?" At his withering stare Chuck amends, "Without causing too much mental or physical harm."

"Mmmph." Casey stalks away, silently praying for God to keep the geek off-site and not test him today.

Chuck tucks his shirt in and tries to press out a few of the more stubborn wrinkles before walking over to the impeccably dressed man at the service counter. "Good morning sir, I'm Chuck Bartowski Supervisor of the Nerd Herd, I'll be your liaison for the launch event."

The older gentleman turns to greet him, his face a stoic mask, "Martin Bishop, I'm the Director of the Research and Technology division of Roark Industries."

Chuck is a little taken aback that the head of R&T for a Fortune 500 company would be tasked with the menial chore of delivering a piece of hardware. "It's an honor to meet you sir, your company's designs have been truly phenomenal." Under Bishop's quiet scrutiny Chuck can't control the nervous urge to babble, "I studied computer engineering at Stanford and I've read all the journal articles published about the technology behind the Roark 7." When that earns him nothing but a raised eyebrow, Chuck clasps his hands together, "Is that it?" He indicates the briefcase and notices that the man's grip on the handle turns white with exertion, before slowly loosening.

"Yes, but I'd prefer to do this in a less public place."

"Um, yeah sure. Why don't we go into the home theater room, that way we can limit exposure."

Marty follows the young man into a demonstration theater and takes the offered seat on the main sofa. He rolls up the sleeve of his right arm and begins to input the 6-digit combination for the handcuffs.

It's not the special made handcuffs that capture Chuck's attention, but a tattoo on Bishop's forearm. There's something familiar about the pattern of opposing and interlocking parallel lines. It echoes in his mind until finally he can see it clearly, blue lines on the black background of his computer screen…the trigger imbedded in the Intersect by Orion. Just as before he sees the flash, but this time he recognizes the images associated with it…the pictures in that flash are the specs of the Intersect mainframe left by Orion. But there's something else, something more than the first time…a litany of names. Constellation Sciences, Orion, Perseus AKA Howard Busgang, and Scutum AKA Martin Bishop.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay…I admit it…I suck at posting on a normal schedule! However, I made this chapter extra long (by my standards) as a way of saying I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. I know this chapter was a little thin on Charah, but I promise more of that in future chapters. I needed to get a lot of pieces on the board in this chapter so I hope it wasn't too confusing or jarring.**

**Bonus point for anyone who can ID the movie character reference in this chapter – actor and film please. Also, if you're interested…look up what Orion, Perseus, and Scutum have in common and you'll get a little insight into where that part of the storyline is going.**


End file.
